


Enid's choice.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Enid gets an offer to join point prep academy but will she  have to abandon her friends to do it.





	Enid's choice.

Today was a pretty regular day at the plaza boring work,annoying customers, and like usual our heroes were defending the bodega from another attack from boxmore, yep, same ol, same ol. Hope you Lakewood losers are ready to have your stupid plaza blown to pieces, an obnoxious Shannon yelled, ugh, whatever you say you stupid mushroom head let's just get this over with, Enid quipped. Starting to kick fireball's at them, just then a Raymond attempted to sneak up on KO from behind but was met with a staggering power fist, which sent him flying into the air, where Enid met him with a crippling kick to the face, which sent his head flying off of him, next rad held a Jethro in place with his finger beam allowing KO to easily punch right through him, just then Shannon attempted to cut Enid with her saw blades to no avail, as Enid left a poof of smoke and a log in place of where she was.

A scared Shannon looked for her in every direction trying to call her out, come on out you Lakewood coward, stop hiding from me, who's hiding, Enid said as she exploded from the ground below Shannon with her powerful foot fire balls, instantly destroying her. Just then Darrell, the last bot standing aimed for the gars bodega sign in an attempt to destroy one of the letters, but before he could he felt something very painful stick into the back of his head, and before he could even pull it out to see what it was he exploded with his robotic parts flying off in every direction, never even realizing that what destroyed him, was none other than one of Enid's exploding kunais. WOW guys that was a great battle, an ecstatic ko said as he was jumping up and down, yeah and you really shined out there today Enid, rad said pulling her and KO into a bff hug, meh, it was nothing, Enid said shrugging her shoulders.

Oh, I beg to differ, a very squeaky voice said interrupting them, as the person walked up to try and greet them, a shocked KO announced to the group who the person was before he could even attempt to introduce himself, oh my cob!!!, you guys, it's point member professor greyman, the boy said pulling out the heroes pow card, yep that's me, I was watching from the coffee shop and young lady let me just say that what you did on the battlefield today was far from nothing in fact it was amazing, point prep could really use someone with your skill and style on the team, what you really mean that, Enid said blushing by his compliment, oh of course, you were awe-inspiring out there, you should consider joining, he said as he handed her an invitation from point prep academy, WOW ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!, Enid said in shock by his offer, absolutely, so what do you say, the alien hero asked, I...I...I don't know what to say, it's okay take your time, after all it is a big decision to make, just call the number on the back of the invitation whenever you make up your mind, greyman said as he got into the point tank and headed back to HQ. Enid stood there in silence, not moving a muscle or saying a word, until the silence was broken by an ecstatic KO, WOW ENID, point wants you to try out, that's awesome, your so awesome enid, the boy continued to yell, yeah Enid point only works with the best of the best it really is impressive that they want you, rad added, yeah...well I haven't decided yet, Enid said clearly still extremely surprised by the offer, oh well we better get back to work brush head and leave Enid alone, she's got a pretty big decision to make, OK, but your still awesome Enid, KO said as he and rad went back inside of the bodega, leaving Enid out there alone to think about the offer some more. Enid stood there thinking, if she went to point prep, she would have to live there and she would probably become a big celebrity like elodie, and that meant that she would barely be able to see her friends KO and rad, or her cool GF red action, and what about her family she was sure that they wouldn't want there baby winja to have to move out, what was she to do about this, she wondered. After a few more minutes of kicking dirt around she decided that she would go and ask her best friends KO and rad for some advice, after all she needed it. As she walked into the bodega KO and rad were busy cleaning and mopping, when she stopped them to talk, so you guys what do you think I should do, Enid point is the most awesome team ever and they want you to join them, that's such an honor you should definitely go, KO said jumping up and down, yeah but if I join them then I would have to live there, and I wouldn't be able to see any of you anymore. Just then KO froze as he thought about what his friend said, and once he understood his eyes began to tear up as he latched onto Enid, no Enid I don't want you to go I love you, I love you to brush head, Enid said as she also began to tear up, yeah I don't want you to go either, rad said as he also began to shed tears, rad are you crying, Enid asked surprised by his emotions, no there's just something in my eyes, but just then Enid pulled him into the bff hug too, and they didn't let go for almost five minutes, as they were sharing their emotions and love for each other. Afterwards Enid thought about the next person she was going to tell, and pulled out her phone and sent a text to her girlfriend red action saying, meet me in the alleyway in five minutes it's an emergency. As Enid made her way to the alleyway she was surprised to see that the lazy red action had already beaten her there, what's wrong E, red said as she grabbed Enid by the shoulders with a concerned look on her face, just then Enid grabbed her hands off of her shoulders and handed her the invitation to read, not saying a word. So red began to read, but it wasn't long before she stopped and her eyes grew huge, OH MY COB, you got invited to point!!! Red said beginning to hug her pink headed girlfriend, why do you look so sad that should be an honor, red asked curiously before being interrupted, no jeep reading, Enid said sadly, as red began to read again, oh...no, red said in disbelief, yeah, Enid said knowing what part she just read, but Enid I don't want you to leave me. You think I want to leave you, it's been driving me crazy I don't know what to do, she said beginning to cry again, hey it's okay babe we just have to think this through together, red said tearing up as well. So red action sat Enid and herself down in the alleyway, as they began to look over the invitation again, oh look here enid, red said pointing at an article on the paper, it says that you would get to come home on holidays and certain weekends, but that's not enough red, Enid said holding her tighter. I know babe, I know, believe me I don't want you to go, but you would become a great hero if you did go, yeah I know, but is it really worth abandoning those closest to me, Enid said wiping the tears from her eyes, well friendship is important, but what do your parents think about it, red asked curiously. Just then Enid began to blush in embarrassment, I...haven't told them about it yet, what!!!, you haven't told them about it yet, I figured a spoiled little girl like you would've called them about it right off the bat, red said nudging her in the arm and making her smile, well...I guess I forgot in all the commotion, Enid said shrugging her shoulders, you think that you could give me a ride there so I could tell them in person, Enid asked curiously, absolutely, red answered back instantly, let's head out. During the ride to Enid's house not much was said it was just about dark outside, and red could clearly see how nervous Enid was about telling her parents, especially when they pulled up into the driveway of her haunted manor, so red did what she was supposed to do and held her hand for support. As they entered the house Willamina and Bernard, where on the old creepy couch watching some horror movie together, so Enid and red went and sat next to them to announce the big news, hey honey , hey red, how's it going, Enid's spooky parents asked smiling. Mom, Dad, read this it's very important, Enid said nervously as she handed them the point prep invitation, what!!! Enid this is amazing, her father said out loud, as her mother kept reading, our little winjas gonna be the greatest hero of all time, he said as willamena, nudged him to keep reading, oh okay he said starting to read again, what...oh no, he said as he read the rest of the paper, we're not ready for our little girl to leave us, willamena said grabbing Enid into a hug, yeah your still our little baby we don't want you to go, Bernard said also hugging her. I know I don't really want to go either, but how do you turn down someone like point, Enid said scratching her head. They all sat in silence for a moment until both of Enid's parents looked at her with a concerned look and said, Enid you'll always be our little girl, but there's some decisions we just can't make for you, and this is a very important one that we think that your going to have to decide yourself, yeah maybe your right, Enid said staring at the paper some more, until she began to yawn really loudly, do you think I can make my decision in the morning, I...think I just need to sleep on this one, sure take your time hun, her parents said Supportingly. So as Enid kissed red goodbye for the night and went and showered, she finally collapsed into her bed and laid the invitation on her nightstand and went to sleep for the night. Whenever she woke up the next morning her phone lit up with a text from rad and ko, when she opened it a tear was brought to her eye, it was a picture of them standing in front of the bodega, holding a sign up that said good luck Enid we love you!!!, after seeing this she looked at the invitation one more time and then she thought about it a moment before she stopped and realized, she had finally made her decision. So she got up out of bed, got her usual outfit on and headed to were she had decided to go, meanwhile KO and rad had to arrive an hour early to open the store because they assumed she wasn't coming back until, all of a sudden, they saw a familiar looking bicycle race into the bodega parking lot, and when it came to a stop their old friend Enid whom they thought was gone to join point got off of it to greet them, hey guys what's up, Enid we thought we were never going to see you again, KO said latching onto her, well I decided that being a famous hero wasn't worth leaving all of my loved ones behind, especially not you guys, your my best friends, I don't have any of those at point prep, just then everything fell silent until,rad yelled out very loudly, dog pile on Enid!!!, and before they knew it all three of them were sharing a bff hug that lasted for almost 10 minutes. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments.


End file.
